The Broken Promise
by Jane.alexztimfan
Summary: Taken after Season 3. Where does it from there?
1. It's Not You, It's Me

Authors note: I own nothing related to "Instant Star" or involved with any of the cast. This story is taken after Season 3 so everything from Season 1 happened.  
Enjoy! - Jane

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude's voice over: _My inspiration comes from famous people who may rest in peace who took chances. Now I'm beginning to think my life would've been easier if I didn't follow their hearts but my own. Because taking chances means that you are brave and have potential . I'm neither._

Jude Harrison was walking down the side walk of a busy street one afternoon with her hands in both front pockets of her denim jeans with her head down watching her feet switch from left to right or right to left, taking her where she needs to go.

_But I am destined. I have a heart that beats differently from the others. I am me"_

Her boots finally came to a stop. As Jude looked up, there was a wide wooden door with colored glass that looked vintage. Large enough to belong a to a two-storied house. One. Two. Three quick knocks was present and moments later it opened and revealed the man that she needed to see. She spoke up just as soon it opened not bothering to hesitate, "I don't know why but I keep coming back to you. Can you tell me why? What is that every time you come around you have something to say? Something deep but stupid all at the same time." It was a quick and positive question. Without a _hi _or _hey_, she just went to the point.

"Jude-"

"No, let me explain." She cuts him off. "You were everything to me way before all of this started. I mean, you were the one I go to when I needed the most, you were there. At the same time, you're also the one making this extremely difficult for me. Why? Why is that when I'm in trouble my heart tells me to go to you. Your face is the first image that appears in my head when I needed answers. God, I'm so confused…"

Now on the verge of tears, Jude stood there waiting for his response. He could've say anything but no. He just stood there as she was on the edge of a breakdown. She wanted to know. She didn't want to keep it all inside anymore, she no longer couldn't. Jude wanted answers. Still, he didn't move his place. He just stood there looking down at her as tear by tear rushed down her flushed cheeks. She waited long enough, she shook her head slowly and took a deep breath. "Forget it. More questions unanswered." The curious child turned her heals and took a step forward down the step before he reached out his arms and stopped her. He spun her around and looked directly into her eyes as both of his hands placed on both her shoulders. "I'm always there for you because I've loved you for so long as I can remember. Jude, you're the only one who I want to see in the morning and your face is the last thing I want to see before I close my eyes to my dreams. You are my everything. I thought you would get that by now when I blew off Kat 2 years ago for your show at the mall. No matter what's going on between us, I'll always be there. Do you know how painful it is to see you go guy to guy for the past 3 years from Shay to Tommy. But I know you only have a spot for one person in your heart to fill you up. No one will take his place unless you let go. But I love you Jude. No, I'm in love with you"

Jamie Andrews whispered the last phrase. Jude looked at him before taking her hands reaching for his, slowly removing them from her shoulders and into her hands before going in for a tight embrace and sobbed. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. Jamie simply kissed the top of her head and continued to hang on to her.

Later that day, Jude was sitting under a huge umbrella right outside a little Italian coffee shop. She sat quietly with a cup of hot mocha on her table, mp3 player in use and her trust worthy journal with a pen in hand. She was writing notes and thoughts when a tap was occurred on Jude's shoulder. When Jude turned to see who it was looking through her sunglasses there was a little young lady with a notebook and pen in hand. She had a beautiful smile when she saw Jude's face. "Hi, I didn't mean to bother you but may I please have your autograph?" Jude simply smiled and gave a soft laugh. "Of course." When Jude reached out to grab the little girl's notebook and pen, she took a peek at top. It had Jude's signature pose and her name. That made Jude feel good about her fans. They always have her back no matter what. "Uh, what's your name?" Jude asked. "Lacey-Lee" the girl replied. She quickly signed the page and handed it back to her fan. She had the most gorgeous big brown eyes with black smoky make up, she had straight red hair. "Here you go." Jude handed the notebook and pen back to Lacey-Lee, the girl took a look at marked page and Jude watched her and heard her read: _To Lacey Lee, music is blood. Beautiful girl with a bright future if you try your best. Xoxo Jude Harrison . _The gorgeous smile appeared on her face, "Thank you so much." "No problem" Lacey waved good bye. When she turned around Jude looked at the back of the tee. It reads: _With Jude Harrison, __EVERY__thing is possible. Keep rocking." _ She never let her fans down and she doesn't know why but Jude saw something special in that girl.

When the little girl disappeared, Jude turned back to her journal but something caught her eye. Specifically, someone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Dangerous But Worth The Risk Pt 1

Chapter 2: Dangerous But Worth the Risk

**Jude's voice over: **_Sometimes I wonder if faith has been giving me signs all along. Since day one when everything suddenly started to change. My music, my friends, my family and my life. Everything changed when I written my name on a three year contract as if I was signing with the devil himself. Taking chances is one thing, but taking risks can cause you a whole lot of hell. _

The man was sitting at a table not too far apart from Jude's. She simply took the time and observed him randomly from head to toe he was wearing his black button up shirt, worn dark jeans and his dirty white boots. Eyeing him through the looking glass of her sunglasses sends the butterflies flowing around her stomach once again. Nothing felt so nerve wrecking then having someone your heart desires for since eyes hit, lips crashing in and everything falls out of place living on the same planet as you. Jude never knew she could felt this way about anyone and she wasn't the only one.

With a deep breath out, Jude put all her belongings away in her messenger bag and stood on her very own two feet and started walking step by step to his table. His, as in the one-and-only-nineties-playboy-lover Tom Quincy himself. Jude was at the edge of his table when he lifted his head up. Tommy's face became from curious to soft and loving when he saw his angel right before him. He slowly pulled out his headphones and gave the young girl a small smile. "Hi," finally controlling her voice she managed to greet him. "Hi," he replied. "Is this seat taken?" Jude asked pointing at the empty chair right across from Tommy's. "No. Go ahead, be my guest," was his response. Jude sat down and looked down at the table for a second, wanting to say something just anything, "So, how's the chart?" Jude asked. Tommy raised up his eyebrows and looked at her oddly and chuckled afterwards as he looked down on the table where the Billboard's Chart was displayed. He stopped his little laughter and took off his sunglasses. "Jude-" "I know Tommy." Jude cut him off speaking softly and looking down at her lap. When she looked up and looked at Tommy, he was lost and curious. The suspense was killing him and Jude knew it. The look in his eyes was full or sorrow. He never thought after 2 years since she walked into his life that everything will change. No one did, but faith told them all. Jude continued, "I don't know what it is that you want but I know what I want and what I want is, is to make everyone happy including myself. But whatever happened just screwed things with my plans. I don't think I can go on like this. I came this far to life in my career and I don't to screw it up. So, can we just be what we were before I turned eighteen? Please, Tommy. I need to find a new record deal and-" "I get it" Tommy said. "I get it." he repeated. "I think this is the way to tell me that you want to be with him. Your love since diaper years…" Jude looked at him in shocked, slightly opening her mouth. She honestly thought he can forgive for her decision but personally she knows she made the wrong one. The guy sitting right before her is her moon from the night sky and the sun in the sunlight. He was her everything and she couldn't told him that. Tommy looked down, "No matter what, I will always be here for you. But tomorrow I'm still off to Thailand. I'll be back within a month or so I'm not sure. Just be sure to remember I'm always here for you, no matter what and back at the diner before, I meant what I said. All of it." and with that Tommy pushed his seat back and stood up, took Jude's hand and gave her a light gentle kiss on her hand. As he walked away he was still holding onto his hand and slowly let go as he turned and went his way. Jude watched as he went and later she looked down at her hand and there was a piece of paper Tommy had left her in that same hand he took. Jude opened the note and it reads, "_Always and forever, Jude. I love you. 21 Chang Hotel" _The address to his suite…

"Thanks" Jamie thanked the man as he went on his way. "So, Pegan what do you think?" Pegan, his right hand man who's also going to run the new _Top Legend Record. _He was looking around the new recording studio walking in and out in every single one of them. Jamie was observing Pegan's facial expression as he looked around the place. A smile creped up on his face, "Not bad Jamie, my boy. You sure can choose a space." Jamie smiled, "I knew you'd like it" "Well, now James, do you have any producers lined up for the record, man?" Jamie's smile fades. He did have many talented producers who's searching, just one who was counting on. "Yes I do. We have about…" he looked though his papers that was in his hands. "Sixteen" Pegan looked at Jamie and nodded. "Well tell them that the interview will start tomorrow afternoon and if any of them are good enough they can considered hired." Jamie nodded in agreement and went their way.

---------------------------

**Short update, but I'll continue soon as possible. I just wanted to say thanks to my friend Minela who supported me with this story. Without her, I would've gave up a long time ago. This story is dedicated to her. **

**Jane.**


End file.
